For many years, great technological advances have been made in data and word processing equipment. At the present time, many new and improved computer-type word processing systems are being marketed. New and improved work station equipment for providing structures to house and support the various components of computer word processing systems have been developed so as to provide for more efficient use of the computer word processing system. While the work station equipment disclosed in the patent application ha been quite successful, there has been noted that some improvements relating to access to the components of the computer-type word processing systems, particularly to the cables therefor, and to a more efficient removal of the heated air generated by the operation of such components are desirable. Also it is desirable that the work station equipment be capable of cooperating with auxiliary equipment to provide more service.